Walter Scott
Walter Scott is an E-fed superstar currently signed Crossverse federation NXT-X. He was formerly signed to WWE-X (during the Mike Cross/Kymontra era). 'WWE-X (2013)' 'Mike Cross/Kymontra Era' Smackdown, "Wild" Walter Scott and Evolution 2.0 (2013) Walter made his WWE-X debut at the conclusion of the Smackdown #2, by joining forces with Dylan Jamieson, Bruce Matthews and Randy Orton in attacking Ryan Knight. On Smackdown #3, Walter teamed up with fellow Evolution 2.0 stablemate Dylan Jamieson in a winning effort against The Prime Time Players. Walter would miss the following two episodes, but return for Smackdown #6 managing Dylan Jamieson to a victory over Darren Young. At WrestleMania 29, Walter teamed up with Dylan Jamieson against the Prime Time Players, in which Walter scored the winning pinfall becoming WWE-X Tag Team Champion. Walter and Dylan would not defend the titles before Walter lost to Ryan Knight on Smackdown #10, after which he was kicked out of Evolution 2.0 and stripped of his half of the WWE-X Tag Team Championships and replaced by the debuting Jack Clegg. WWE-X would soon close it's doors after the airing of Raw #11. 'NXT-X (2013 - Present)' Debut, The Congregation and Storyline with Payne (2013 - 2014) Walter Scott would sit in the Free Agency as "The Natural" and "The Silver City Saint" from May 2013 until November 2013 where he would be signed to NXT-X as "The Silver City Saint." Walter would debut on Xplosion 18 defeating the debuting John McKenzie. The following week Walter scored a win over Danny Burch and would mention about bringing Burch to Salvation. Walter would next appear in a non-wrestling role at Legends of the Fall interrupting the Sirens Championship match between Payne and Elise Angel, distracting the referee and Elise allowing the debuting Cain Abel lay Payne out with a Thrust Spinebuster. After the match Walter would attempt to bring Payne to Salvation but would be attacked by Payne instead. On Xplosion 20, he would cut a promo on how he was attacked by Payne at Legends of the Fall and would have an open challenge for any member on the Xplosion roster. Xavier Woods answered the challenge and Walter managed to gain the win. During his feud with Payne he would appear occasionally in a non wrestling role on NXT-X's Sirens show Excite. Walter would continue trying to recruit superstars on Xplosion before his matches. On Xplosion 21 after Walter had earlier defeated former Pan Handle Champion Joe Bob-Rick to become 4-0, he interrupted a match between John McKenzie and Cain Abel (who was making his in-ring debut) claiming that McKenzie was his first follower (he calls disciples) only to hit McKenzie with a Silver Lining revealing Cain Abel as his first disciple. After Abel had won the match, Walter had Abel pledge alligence to him. On Excite's 12th episode, Walter once again cost Payne a match (this time against Charlotte) by offering her once more a chance at Salvation. On Xplosion 22, Walter was set to face off against John McKenzie but was replaced by Cain Abel after claiming to have suffered a freak accident during training. During the match while Cain Abel had the referee distracted Walter hit McKenzie with a Silver Lining before rolling him back in the ring allowing Abel to gain the win. After the match Walter gave Payne an ultimatum giving her one week to answer his offer of Salvation. On the final episode of Xplosion of 2013, Walter Scott lengthened his unbeaten streak to 5-0 after defeating Danny Burch. After the match Walter called out Payne for her answer to his ultimatumn from Xplosion 22. Payne answered by offering a match, with the stipulations that if Abel won, she'd join the Congregation but if she won Cain Abel would lose his contract with NXT-X. Walter would then be attacked by the debuting Kyjack Necro. During NXT-X's Christmas hiatus, Walter & Cain Abel would appear on the Crossverse Clash: Holiday Havoc saving Santa Claus from an attack by WWE-X's Revolution (Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes and Ryback) by trying to bring Santa Claus to Salvation. Orton would mention the infamous Punt Kick that removed Walter from Evolution 2.0 on WWE-X Smackdown #10, to which Walter replied that the kick saved him, he would be interrupted by fellow NXT-X superstars The Wyatt Family who would want Santa to follow the buzzards but they would be interrupted by Impact-X's Jason Russo and The Militia who wanted to join Revolution's attack on the Holiday Icon. WWE-X's Sheamus would make the save by making a massive 26 man tag team match pitting The Congregation, The Militia, Jason Russo and Revolution against NXT-X's Kyjack Necro, Joe Hennig, Big E Langston & Xavier Woods, Impact-X's Samoa Joe, Scott Taylor & Bobby Roode, WWE-X's Sheamus, John Cena, Titus O'Neil & The Usos and Santa. Walter would be the 12th man eliminated from the match. Walter would return to Xplosion after the Christmas hiatus on Xplosion 24 accompanying Cain Abel to the ring for his match against Kyjack Necro. Abel would lose the match, after the match Walter would get in the ring only to be laid out by Kyjack after he hit a Flashbang. Walter would next appear on Xplosion 25 as the mystery tag team parter for the recently signed Zema Ion against Percy Watson and Gentleman Drake. However the match would end as a no contest after interference from Cain Abel, Kyjack Necro, Alex Riley and Sami Zayn. Interim GM Willaim Regal would make an Eight Man Elimination Tag for the main event of Xplosion 26. Walter's team would win the match after Drake submitted to Ion's Submission Impossible finisher. On Xplosion 27, Walter last eliminated Dan Dragonfist in an Over The Top Rope battle royal to gain the 30th entry into the Combat Trial match at Trial By Combat. At Trial By Combat, Walter lost Cain Abel as his disciple when he lost his match against Payne, being fired from NXT-X in the process. During the Combat Trial match Walter entered last and managed to eliminate both Bray Wyatt and D.O.C before being eliminated by Sylvester Lefort. On Xplosion 28, Walter faced off with NXT-X Tag Team Champion Erick Rowan and won the match by count-out making him 6-0 in singles competition. After the main event of Xplosion 28, Walter Scott attempted to bring Mason Ryan to Salvation. When Ryan declined Walter revealed that Cain Abel was a rouse, not his first real disciple. And that he brought his first disciple back to the land of the living after he was Buried Alive at WWE-X WrestleMania 29, revealing Kyjack Necro as the first real disciple. On Xplosion 29, Kyjack Necro and Walter Scott teamed up for the first time in a winning effort against Mason Ryan and Kassius Ohno. After the match Walter hinted a face turn when he offered a handshake to Mason Ryan. On Excite's 20th Episode, Walter and Kyjack made an appearence with Walter once again offering Payne a chance at Salvation. On Xplosion 30, Walter had Kyjack kidnap Mason Ryan after Kyjack laid out Ryan with the sixth Flashbang of the night, announcing he was going to bring Mason Ryan to Salvation, whether he wanted it or not. Walter would insult the fans and offer anyone Salvation, which brought out Kassius Ohno who would hit Walter with an Ohno Blade, causing a match between the two which Walter won becoming 7-0 in singles competition. Walter would once again appear on Excite but this time he stopped Payne from using a 2x4 covered in nails on Elle West. Walter would once again offer Payne Salvation leaving her to think about it. On Xplosion 31, Walter lengthened his unbeaten streak to 8-0 after defeating Joe Bob-Rick. Walter would next appear on Excite's 22nd episode giving Payne until NXT-X Grand Slam for an answer. Walter would miss out on Xplosion 32, but make an appearence backstage on Excite 33. On Xplosion 33, Walter had a match scheduled against Conor O'Brian, which he won after O'Brian joined The Congregation bumping Walter's streak to 9-0. Walter would appear on Excite's 24th episode accompanying his older sister Tania Scott to the ring for her match against Payne. Walter would inadvertantly cost his sister the match when he distracted the referee which allowed Payne to hit Tania with the 2x4 covered in nails. Walter wouldn't have a match on Xplosion 34, but would accompany The Congregation's Conor O'Brian and Kyjack Necro to a victory over Danny Burch and Angelo Dawkins after Mason Ryan made his return helping The Congregation as Walter distracted the referee. It was also announced that Walter would team up with Mason Ryan to take on Angelo Dawkins and Danny Burch on the Grand Slam pre-show. On the Grand Slam pre-show The Congregation defeated Danny Burch and Angelo Dawkins by DQ after Payne interfered and hit Walter in the balls with Claire (2x4 covered in nails), Walter however was wearing a cup to protect his balls. Walter would then call Payne a fool for rejecting the Salvation, and announced he'd found someone who wanted the Salvation revealing Paige as the newest member of The Congregation. Walter would allow Paige to attack Payne even allowing her to hit Payne in the gut with Claire. Finishing Moves WWE-X *Wild Stunner (Stunner) 2013 - "Wild" Walter Scott *Flurries of Pain (Fireman's Carry Cutter) 2013 - "The Boston Bad Boy" Walter Scott NXT-X *Silver Lining (Super Kick) 2013 - Present *Salvation (Koji Clutch) 2013 - Present Championships and Accomplishments * WWE-X **''''''WWE-X Tag Team Champion (1 time) - w/ Dylan Jamieson as Evolution 2.0 Entrance Themes NXT-X *"Playing the Saint" by Digital Summer (2013) *"Saints and Sinners" by Godsmack (2013 - ) Category:NXT-X Category:WWE-X Category:Crossverse Category:E-Fed Superstars